Time Flies,,,
by mellowpuffzz
Summary: Can you read Latin?" I hesitated. "Some, but a lot of it is written in an older style of Latin. I can only make out parts." Faye's eyes scanning the inside of the leather bound text. "I think it's a warning, do you wanna play?" - OC AUDITIONS, SEND IN!
1. 1 Wilting Flower

'Wilting flower'

"Are you going on the 'summer adventure camp'?" Mandy's voice asked while we were lying in a field full of daisies.

Our eyes were closed as we lay under the August sun. I could feel the sun burning into my cheeks.

"I don't know…" I opened my eyes and sat up starting to make a little daisy chain. "I mean, I suck at all that sporty, climb up this wall stuff."

"You have to go! I'm going and it'll be during my Birthday you can't ditch me!" Mandy started whining, then threw a flower in my face. "Besides, we could meet some cute guys…"

I threw the flower back at her. "I'm sure I've meet every 'cute guy' in our class."

"You don't listen much do you?" Mandy sighed, "We're going on camp at Sloan Lake with some school from South Park. Then they place us into four groups that are mixed with the other school."

"So I might not even be in your group." I started twirling my milk chocolate coloured hair, bad habit of mine.

"Well, yeah… but it'll be really fun!" Mandy tried to convince me with a huge innocent smile. "Please! We'll probably get to choose our groups anyways."

I sighed, "I don't really want to ask my parents, they've been fighting a lot lately."

Mandy frowned. I felt bad she didn't really get along with many people in our class.

"Well the faster I get home; the quicker I can let you know I'm coming." I smiled.

Dammit, she always drags me into things.

Mandy and I stood up started walking towards our houses which were on the same street, and she was only five houses down from mine.

Mandy nudged me, "Are you okay? You don't look too flash."

I nodded kind of confused, "Um, I think I'm alright." I smiled then tugged on my skirt.

We reached my house and she hugged me goodbye.

"Don't forget about the camp! You have to pay for it by tomorrow!" She called a house away.

I waved then walked into the house and headed toward the kitchen where my mum was sitting on a high chair by the bench.

"Hey Love, how was school today?" She asked with a little smile and sad eyes.

"Um, it was fine." I said grabbing a fresh cookie.

"Isabelle… We have to talk." She said with a serious face.

Oh crap, something's up.

I jumped up onto the bench in front of mum using it as seat.

"Your father and I are divorcing." She sniffed keeping her strong face.

I dropped my biscuit in fright.

"Your dad will be staying here, and we'll be moving out of town."

I jumped off the bench and accidently stood on the cookie. "Where are we going?"

She stood up and hugged me. "I'll clean that up."

I stood there shocked. Then the phone started ringing and snapped me out of it.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Hello Isabelle. Is your mum home?"

It was Aunt Taylor, my mum's sister.

"Uh yes she is." I passed the phone to mum, and then she walked into the dining room.

I glanced at the clock it was 5.30pm. I didn't even get told of for not coming straight home after school.

~Meow~

I looked down and the house cat, Leaf who was rubbing her head against my leg.

She is so cute …Leaf is coming with me right?

I picked her up and patted her soft white fur and wondered into the dining room where my mum was watching me but still talking on the phone.

"Hang on Tay." Mum said putting the phone on hold. "What's wrong Hun?"

"Mum, Leaf is moving with us right?" I continued patting her as she purred.

"You'll have to ask your father." Then she put the phone back to her ear. "South Park? How far away is that?"

South Park… Oh yeah!

Leaf jumped out of my arms and I reached for the camp permission slip and put it in front of Mum.

She glanced down at it and I stumbled down the hallway to my bedroom, I passed the guest room where there were heaps of empty boxes and Mum had moved boxes of her things into. I guess I should start packing? Considering my parents are getting divorced, I think I'm taking this pretty well.

I walked down to my room with a few empty boxes I took from the guest room and then I started sorting through clothes I wanted to keep and clothes I don't even wear anymore.

There was a little knock at the door then Mum walked in, she smiled at the sight of me actually packing for myself.

"You want to go to camp?" She asked holding the slip in front of her.

"Yeah, please." I stopped concentrating on my clothes for a minute, "It would really take my mind off things."

"Hiking? Rock climbing?" She looked confused, "I thought you hated this kind of stuff."

I cringed. Rock climbing?!

"Uh no I love all those fin activities." I lied, I think she could tell.

"Oh. Did you know it was with a school from South Park?"

I nodded, "Yeah that's why I remembered to give you the form because you said something about South Park to Aunt Taylor."

"Well, your Aunt just moved into a house in South Park and she offered us room there while I work ou this divorce and things, like where Leaf will be going." She said taking a seat on my bed.

"And when we can buy our own house in Denver?" I asked.

"Well, since we will have to live with Aunt Taylor for a while, you'll have to attend the school there in South Park." She glanced at the ground, "And then when I can, we will move into our new house in South Park."

Silence fell. I picked up the daisy chain and it had already started wilting.

"Come down when you're ready for dinner." She walked out.

--

**(:**


	2. 2 Oh The Joy

**I skipped a few days, so now it's the day camp starts, so that it doesn't get too boring (: Mandy knows about Isabelle's parents' divorce and that she is moving away. Isabelle and her mum are still living with her dad, but he's hardly ever there. ~ This means time skip.**

'_Oh The Joy.'_

"Get up!" Mum nagged, "Don't make me get a bucket of water."

Crap. I groaned then rolled out of bed. Dammit.

I don't want to go on camp for seven whole days, that's just stupid.

"Hurry up we have to get you to school in fifteen minutes or you'll miss the bus." Mum complained and walked out of my room.

It was the first day of September and the weather was getting much cooler, at least we aren't going in November or December.

I got dressed into my mufti gear, gray jeans, and my favourite blue jumper and pulled on my ankle high ugg boots and finished getting ready with makeup and all that stuff.

I carried my bags out to the car and threw them in the back.

Mum jumped into the driver's seat, "Okay, let's go."

We arrived at the school car park and I jumped out and got my bags.

"Bye Love, I'll miss you." Mum was hugging me. "Don't hurt yourself!"

Embarrassing.

"Yeah, bye Mum." I tried pulling away from the hug.

She finally got back in the car and drove off waving.

"Hi!" A voice called.

I jumped in fright and turned around to see Violet Nye, a girl in my class we were kind of friends.

"Sorry!" She grinned, "Do you know where we go?"

"I think we meet at the hall." I said walking up to her, very startled that she was talking to me.

"Hey." Mandy said as Violet and I walked into the hall.

I think she was wondering why I was with Violet. They don't get along really.

"See you Isabelle." Violet smiled and walked over to hear big group of friends.

"Ugh, why were you with her?" Mandy complained.

"She seems nice." I said putting my bags on the ground.

"Listen up!" Mr. Hales shouted over the chatting.

I don't think anyone else heard him besides me and Mandy.

"LISTEN UP AND SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTHS!"

He was screaming now causing silence.

"Okay," Mr. Hales was calmed down. "The buses are running late! But it's alright though because those fat assholes in South Park are going to take two hours to get their butts there anyways." Then he walked away.

"Are people in South Park fat?" Mandy whispered. I shrugged.

"Maybe you'll get fat when you move there!" She started laughing at me and poking me in the stomach.

"Shut up!" I said shooing her arm away. "And I'm not going to get fat!"

We sat down next to our luggage and waited thinking of things to do.

Mandy pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me, "I got this off the teacher's desk on Friday,"

I read,

_Camp_

_First day: Sort out the groups and everyone can get to know each other._

_Second day: Low challenge course. (Team wall. Log challenge. Cable .)_

_Third day: Rock climbing._

_Fourth day: Orienteering._

_Fifth day: High challenge course. (Burma Bridge. Two line bridge. The helix. The )_

_Sixth day: Hiking._

_Seventh day: Fly fishing, leaving that night._

"Shit." I let out.

"What's wrong?" Mandy asked snatching the paper out of my hands, "This is going to be great!"

"Mandy… What on earth is 'The helix'?" I asked thinking about how shit scary that sounded.

"It's when you got to like walk across these two and a half story high beams and these other thingy's are holding it up and then the team mates have to hold those things so the person walking doesn't fall off."

I zoned out around TWO AND HALF STORIES HIGH!

"Oh and 'The ladder' will be great!" She chirped.

"What do you do for that?" I asked loudly, fiddling with my hair.

"Well! Someone in your team has to climb up a ladder and the rest of the team holds the ladder steady and the person climbing has to stand up at the top and try reach for a bell then ring it." She blurted out excitedly as I frowned.

"THE BUS IS HERE!" Mr. Hales screamed in joy as he ran outside.

We followed him outside with the rest of the class.

"Okay hope on!" Mr. Hales called standing outside the bus.

Everyone got on and I sat next to Mandy. We listened to her IPod the way there, even though it only took about 20 minutes.

The bus stopped.

"Alright we're here! Wait right outside the bus!" He warned as everyone jumped out.

We waited outside as we all watched him talking to the bus driver. Hurry up, it's freezing out here!

"Why is he taking so long?" I nagged, wrapping my arms around myself for warmth.

About twenty long minutes he hopped out.

"Well, South Park School will be here in about, um." He was talking to himself under his breath. "Forty minutes!"

"So what we have to wait for them out here?" Corey Rawson asked crossing his arms.

Mr. Hales just stared at him. "No why on Earth would we want to do that for?"

What?! Why were we just standing out here for then?

I stared at Corey who had the same expression as I did.

Mr. Hales started walking down and we followed when we reached a camp house it looked very… old? Or scary? I couldn't think of the word to fit. Everyone walked inside; it looked even worse from the inside, the walls were like a brown rusted colour and the wood floor kept creaking when you walked past.

"This place is shit scary." Violet complained.

"Watch your language!" Mr. Hales yelled.

We stared at him.

"So who owns this place?" Mandy asked the teacher.

"Nobody does! Principal Victoria and I found it together on holiday." He smiled.

"Oh my god this place could be haunted!" Violet shrieked.

"Shut up." Mandy complained, "If there was a ghost it wouldn't want to go after you anyway."

"Stop it you little bustards, Jesus Christ."

Mr. Hales started shooing us outside into a like huge backyard. "Wait out here until South Park gets here."

Mr. Hales walked back in with some man with a purple puppet on his hand and a woman with blonde hair. Behind them was a class from, uh South Park.

I was looking at the kids; none of them were fat except for like one. One of them wouldn't stop shaking; another had an orange hood covering up most of their face.

"Well kids, say hi to the South Parkers."

"Hi." Everyone kind of groaned together.

"Hello Children. My name is Mr. Garrison." The puppet man walked forward in front of us, "I will be placing this up on the bulletin board just here."

"What is it?" A brown haired boy asked.

"It's the team groups." Mr. Garrison hit him on the head, "You bloody genius."

Everyone rushed up to the bulletin board to read the teams, after people started wondering off me and Mandy finally could read it.

"Isabelle Kimberly, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Violet Nye, Pip Pirrup, Corey Rawson." I read out loud.

Oh well at least I was in Violets group, I sighed in relief.

"Jay Swane, Mandy Tales, Wendy Testaburger, Craig Turner, Heidi Turner, Tweek Tweak." Mandy let out.

"Why didn't your mum change your last name before camp?" Mandy asked angrily realising the groups were sorted in alphabetical order.

"It wouldn't have made much difference, after Mum gets the divorce my last name will be 'Layke' that's one letter off." I put my hands on my hips.

"Okay Children! Group one here, group two over there, group three by that tree, and group four go wherever the hell you want." Mr. Garrison yelled pointing in random spots.

Mandy and I wondered to our separate groups, I'm group two and she's group four.

I walked over and everyone had already started talking.

"I can't believe we got stuck in Pip's group!" A boy in a blue hat yelled.

"Hi" I smiled as I walked up to the group.

"Hey!" Violet said excitedly.

Mr. Hales walked over, "Tell each other your names, think of your group colour and team leader." Then he walked away.

"I'm Violet." She grinned pushing her hair out of her face; she had strawberry blonde hair like Mandy.

"My name is Isabelle. But Belle is fine." I smiled also.

"Stan." The blue hat boy said still looking quite annoyed.

"My name is Pip!" A blonde haired boy said quite happily.

"Shut up Pip!" Stan snapped.

"Kenny." The boy in the orange parka announced, "I also think Stan should be leader."

"I think I should be leader." Corey said.

I hated Corey; he was a snobby, jackass jock.

"I vote Stan." I blurted out.

"Thanks." Stan smiled at me.

"So Stan is the team leader, and now we just need a colour." Violet said taking charge.

"What about ice blue?" Violet asked.

"Yeah that's cool." Kenny nodded.

"What?" Corey asked, "That's fucking retarded."

"Shut up, as team leader I say ice blue." Stan announced.

"Ugh. Who cares it's just a stupid colour." Corey whined.

We just stared at him. Oh yay let camp start.

That was sarcasm at the end there if you didn't catch that.

Review! (:


	3. 3 Screaming, Face Tree

**I apologise the ~ (time skip) didn't even come up in the chapter before. I don't think the fanfic uploader liked it much. Anyway I'll just write ~time skip~ or if it's a little skip I'll put a little - instead. Lol. Oh and about this forest part coming up I don't think there really is one anywhere near Sloan Lake but we'll just pretend lol.**

**Okay anyway! **

**Chapter 3, Screaming, face tree.**

**-

* * *

**

"Mr. Hales and I will be placing you somewhere random in the forest except for the team leaders." Mr. Garrison announced. "The team leader has to find everybody in their team before bringing them all back here. The first group back will get to choose what room their team stays in then the second group chose next blah, blah, blah, you get it. I'll blow the whistle when the team leaders start to search for you."

"Do we have to stay in the spot you put us in?" Corey asked.

"No you can go off if you want, but don't try to get too much more lost and no calling out! Mr. Hales will be in the forest to make sure none of you cheat." Mr. Garrison crossed his arms then added, "Eric!"

I have to wonder around a huge forest until Stan finds me? What if he never finds me? Crap!

"Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Michael Reed, Jay Swane. Come up here." Mr. Garrison called the leaders.

The team leaders waited with Mr. Garrison and Mr. Hales put us in random places in the forest, he placed me next to a scary tree, like a REALLY scary tree it looked like it had a screaming face naturally carved into the trunk.

I glanced around I couldn't see anyone just a bunch of trees with leaves and branches blowing in the wind. After standing in my spot for about three minutes I heard the whistle blow.

Should I walk around and look for Stan or stay next to the _scary tree_? It was dead silent and very, very cold.

I'm so bored; I wonder if Stan found anyone yet? This could forever, this forest was quite big!

I remained next to the _screaming, face tree_ when -

**THUMP! **I feel to the ground, I opened my eyes to see a boy with a green hat on.

"Shit, sorry!" He said putting his hand out.

I took his hand and stumble to my feet. "Uh, that's alright."

Realising I was still holding his hand; I quickly let go and blushed. Crap.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Isabelle." I straightened up my white and purple dappy hat.

"Kyle." He gave a little smile.

_Silence._

"I'm uh moving to your town in like a week!" I blurted out.

"Sweet, you'll probably be in my class then." He said leaning on the _evil, face tree_.

"Uh, what makes you say that?" I asked, "I might not even go to the same school as you."

He looked at me confused, "Well there is only one class for each grade in the whole town."

"Oh, I -"

"Kahl!" A voice called and ran slowly toward us. "Come on Jew, you're gonna' have to leave your girlfriend behind."

"She's n-"

"Whatever," Eric rolled his eyes and pulled on Kyle's jacket yanking him away from me.

"Bye Kyle." I smiled, "And uh Eric?"

"See you," Kyle waved and they quickly walked off.

I sat next to man eating tree holding my head up with the palm of my hand and looked around; I was sitting here for about twenty minutes.

I stood up and headed right, maybe I would just walk into someone?

_Little time skip_

"Isabelle!" I heard Stan call.

I turned to see him with Violet, Pip, and Corey.

I waved and walked forward. "One to go?"

_Little time skip after minutes of walking_

"There he is!" Violet called, "Kenny!"

Kenny turned around facing us; he was standing with another figure in a blue hat.

"Bye, Craig." Kenny waved.

Stan turned around. "Okay let's go!"

"Wait, how do you know that's the right way?" I asked.

"I checked what way the wind was blowing before I started." He smiled, and started running.

"Oh." I let out before running with everyone else.

Stan was right about the directions; we found it back to the beginning, but Michael Reed and his group were already back.

"Fuck." Kenny mumbled.

"Oh well Lads' at least we all had fun." Pip said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I had a great time with '_Screaming, face tree._'" I smiled sarcastically.

"What?" Stan turned to me.

I looked away, "Oh, nothing."

Kenny shrugged, when Eric's team ran out with Jay Swanes team just behind.

"HAH! IN YOUR FACE WENDY!" Eric yelled pointing at a girl in a pink hat while he bent over puffing for air.

Wendy clenched her hands in front of her. 'Argh! You're such an asshole!" She stormed over to a girl with blonde curly hair in another team.

"Alright let's get back to the camp house so your team leaders can pick a room." Mr. Garrison said waving his arm in the air.

_Whoo! Time skip_

We all had to wait outside while the team captains chose what room they wanted.

"Hey guys, I chose a room but they all pretty much look the same!" Stan complained.

Michael Reed's group had the first room on the right, we had the second room on the right, Jay Swane had the first room on the left and Eric had the second room on the right, and the teachers got the bigger room at the end.

We walked into our room there were tree bunks. Pip was under Corey, Violet was under me, and Kenny was under Stan.

"Um- Stan?" Kyle called, walked into our room and glanced around. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," He shrugged, and then added. "Don't steal my bed!" pointing at Kenny.

I laughed and watched Kenny throw his things on the top bed and throw Stan's on the ground.

**-

* * *

**

**I hoped you liked it (: I had fun writing this chapter! Review please!**


	4. 4 Team Member Or Friend?

**Sorry! I just realised on my 2****nd**** chapter, 'Oh the joy' the camp note saying some of the stuff they'll be doing each day came out weird. But the teachers will be telling them what they're doing anyway.**

**Chapter four! 'Team member or friend?'

* * *

**

I was sitting next to Kenny and Pip in the backyard of the camp house, it was 11am and we were so tired since we couldn't sleep with Kenny and Stan fighting over the beds all night.

"Today, we will be doing low challenge activities." Mr. Garrison announced.

My eyes started to go blurry; I used my hand to hold my head up and tried listening to the teacher.

Kenny nudged my shoulder and my head slipped off my hand. I had fallen asleep.

"Thanks." I whispered to him.

"So we will be going out to the woods, right Mr. Hat?" He moved his hand around to move the purple puppet, "That's right Mr. Garrison."

_I'm going to be in this maniac's class?_ I stared at him and his little puppet_. Oh God._

We walked in our groups to the forest; it wasn't the same forest we went to yesterday because that one didn't have enough room for all the equipment.

We walked through the forest until we reached Mr. Hales, Principal Victoria, some other guy and four weird wall things.

"Hello everybody, I have with me Joe who set up all the stuff for us," Principal Victoria waved. "Today we are doing the low challenge course, first we are starting with the Team wall."

"Oh, I heard about this." Stan whispered to us, "We have to like, get all our team mates over a tall wall."

"Your team goal is to climb over a 12 foot high wall only using each other." Joe explained, "Once someone gets over the wall there is flat surface to stand on so you can lean over and help pull up your team members."

"That's not fair!" Kyle complained, "How are we supposed to pull Cartman's fat ass up?"

"I'M NOT FAT, GODDAMIT!"

I laughed along with my team mates.

"They have Clyde too!" Stan leaned toward me, pointed to a familiar brown haired boy. "He's the 2nd fattest in the school."

"He doesn't seem so fat." I said looking over at Clyde.

"Alright teams! Pick a wall and strategize!"

The plan was that we get Stan over first then me, then Kenny and Pip. Then we had no idea how to get the last two up.

"Okay teams!" Principal Victoria called, "Get ready… GO!"

Stan stood on all our hands as we boosted him up when his face smacked right into the wall.

"Shit!" He said as he gained his balance back.

He jumped a little bit and climbed over the top and stood on the surface part.

"Okay Belle," Stan called as he looked down, "You can do this."

I sighed and stood up on everybody's hands and they boosted me up when I lost balance as well and almost fell off but my hand landed on Pip's head.

"Sorry." I said taking my hand off quickly and tried to balance again using the wall.

"Don't worry yourself, Ma'am."

They boosted me up again slower and Stan grabbed my forearm and pulled me up next to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah,"

We leaned over the wall and reached for Kenny, I had my right hand on Kenny's wrist and my left hand on his forearm and Stan had both hands on Kenny's left forearm. He was really easy to pull up, he seemed underweight.

Kenny and Stan reached over to pull Pip up by themselves.

"How are we going to get them up?" I asked.

"We could bring Violet up, then Corey could like do that thing when they like run across the walls really fast in like movies." Kenny muffled.

We just stared at him.

"Okay Corey, just try run up the wall then we'll grab your arm and pull you up." Stan called.

We had pulled Violet up and were going to try Kenny's idea.

I sighed, "I don't-"

Corey ran toward the wall and used the tip of his shoe to jump up when he actually caught Stan's hand.

Stan must not have thought it would work as he nearly fell over but I quickly grabbed his other arm and helped him stay still.

Everyone else helped pull him up.

"WE FINISHED!" Michael Reed's group called.

"NO WE FINISHED BEFORE YOU'S!" Craig called out. _I think that was his name, the boy with Kenny yesterday?_

Then we finally pulled Corey over.

Stan started puffing for air, "Oh, shit."

"We finished too!" Violet called out.

When Cartman's team finally got Clyde up we were allowed to get off our wall's and walk through the woods for our next challenge.

"Okay, the team that comes first get's four points, second group three points and so on." Mr. Hales told us while he wrote on paper.

"This is called the 'Cable walk', using only two ropes attached from trees, each team member must balance on one of the cables, and everyone will get their own second rope to hold on to." Joe explained pointed to the cables while explaining everything to us. "You have to walk the triangle from beginning to end, and you can have as many members on at the same time as you please, but if a team member falls off then everyone has to start again from the beginning."

Everyone walked to their triangles and because they were all quite far away from each other each team had an adult with them, we had Mr. Garrison and um- Mr. Hat.

"Okay kids, when the first person steps their foot on that cord I'm starting the timer." Mr. Garrison sat on a log thing and waited.

"I'm up first, then Corey, Belle, Kenny, Violet and Pip."

"I think I should go first." Corey complained.

"Anytime, we have all day. Don't we Mr. Hat?" Mr. Garrison yelled out. "Yes, that's right Mr. Garrison."

I stared at him and his puppet, he's so weird.

"Fine, you go first and I'll go second." Stan crossed his arms. "That's probably better because when you fall off not everyone will have to start again!"

_Crap I better not fall off now._

Corey snatched his cord and waited. We stood in a line of the order we're going in, holding our cords.

"Okay, I'm going now." Corey said standing on the cord balancing with his other one.

The timer starts.

A few seconds later and Corey falls off.

"I knew you were going to fall!" Stan yelled.

Corey ignored him and got back on walking much slower, when he was almost halfway Stan got on.

Corey finally finished and waited, Stan was just over halfway.

"Come on now Belle!" Stan called.

I took a deep breath and slowly gained balance on the cord.

"Sorry if I fall." I let out and started creeping along.

Kenny jumped on pretty much straight after me and it started to get quite shaky. Stan reached the end and then Violet went on.

"Come on guys!" Stan called, "You can do it!"

_At least someone was being supportive._

Me and Kenny finally reached the end, and then waited for Violet and Pip.

"We finished!" Stan called.

We walked to the meeting place and no one else was there yet.

"We better win this one." Corey crossed his arms.

We waited for the teams to come and for the results to be added up.

"Alright, Stan Marsh four points, Eric Cartman three points, Michael Reed two points, Jay Swane one point." Mr. Hales said, writing on paper again.

"YAY!" Violet yelled as she hugged me.

_We had all become good friends, being in the same group and everything. I think they consider me as a friend._

We all walked back to the camp house for dinner as Joe couldn't set up the last activity.

"Good night!" Violet said excitedly.

_I don't know why she was so excited; there was nothing exciting about sleeping in a scary abandoned house near a bunch of forests._

We all said good night's back to each other and switched out the light, I lay there wondering.


	5. 5 The Cost

**Okay! It's not quite Day Three yet! I wanted to add in something random (:**

**Mwaha, Chapter five! 'The Cost'**

**

* * *

**Someone started shaking me.

"Ehh…" I groaned, rolling around in my bed.

"Did you hear that, Belle?" Violet asked.

"No." I threw my pillow over my head so she'd get the point, and go back to bed.

"Keeeenny!" She called.

_Oh, Goddamnit._

-

"I don't see anything." Stan whispered swinging his torch all over the place.

_Yes, we were roaming around the house for __ghosts__ at two am._

Stan, Kenny, Violet and I were in the hallway and everyone had their own torch except me and Violet.

"If there are any ghosts, why are we looking for them?" Kenny asked,

Stan moved his head to the side, "Good point."

I pulled on the back of Kenny's jacket, "So let's go back th-"

"OUT THERE!" Violet yelled a little bit too loudly, pointing at the see-through door.

"No, no! We aren't going out there!" Stan snapped, "Something'll happen and then-"

"NO, YOU GODDAMN JEW!" Cartman yelled all the way from his room.

"You guys have to come with me; you're supposed to be my friends!" Violet whined.

_The goddamn cost of friendships._

"Jesus Christ." Stan groaned holding the bridge of his nose. "Okay fine,"

Kyle walked up to us holding his own torch, "Oh, it's only you guys."

"Kyle, you're coming with us." Stan said grabbing him and pointing outside.

"I'm not going out there, Dude." Kyle complained, "Why are you even going out there?"

"You're like the smartest kid in our class; you have to help us with the ghosts." Stan said.

"There are no ghosts!" I complained, "And I want my own torch, if I'm going out there."

-

"Someone wait for me!" I called as I lagged behind the group, trying to not trip on anything.

We were walking around outside for ghosts, and I still didn't have a torch. _Fuck sakes._

Everyone stopped, and Kyle walked toward me and shined the torch in my face.

"Ow." I said whipping my eyes.

"Whoops, sorry." He said grabbing my forearm lightly and pulling me with him to the rest of the group.

"Try not to get lost." Kyle teased.

I rolled my eyes. "This is stupid."

Stan turned around to face me, "Since when are you so negative and whiney?"

"I'm not!" I said defensively.

We walked over a little bridge thing which lead to a deciduous forest, the forest we did the challenge to pick out the rooms.

My face dropped. _Screaming, face tree._

We walked through the forest for awhile.

"Ba-Grrrr!!"

"What was that?!" I stopped walking and clung to the closest thing near me, Kenny's arm, causing him to drop his torch which landed with a cracking noise.

"This reminds me of when we went to the rainforest with Mrs. Stevens and that choir group." Stan said, "That sucked ass."

"Not as bad as some other stuff."

"You guys! Didn't you hear that?" I asked panicky, looking around the forest.

"It's broken." Kenny announced, whacking the torch.

Kenny and I walked closer to Kyle so we could walk with him and his light, while Stan walked in front of us like the leader.

"This is scary." I was now holding one of Kenny's arms and one of Kyle's.

"You're going to have fun when you move to South Park." Kyle laughed.

"You're moving to South Park?" Stan asked me turning around, but looking at Kyle.

Kyle was looking at me, like he thought I would have told them way before I just randomly told him.

"Uh yeah and, I was sort of wondering…" I said pulling on my dappy hat as we walked. "If I could hang out with you guys when I get there?"

"Yeah I guess, but you'll just end up hanging out with the girls." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Stan pointed back. "Let's go back, there's nothing here."

"We better not get lost in here, Violet!" I crossed my arms.

"Uh guys, where _is _Violet?" Stan asked stopping.

"Maybe she realised what a dumbass idea this is and went back." I complained.

Kyle hit me over the head.

"Ouch," I complained, hitting him back, "Why are you always hurting me?"

"This is serious." Kyle said.

"Well, just to remind you guys, I never wanted to come out here." I said shrugging.

We stood there unsure of what to do.

"When was the last time we saw her?" Kyle asked.

"Just before we walked into the forest, I think." I said.

"Kenny you were supposed to look after her!" Kyle blamed.

"What?" Kenny yelled.

"She didn't have a torch and she was next to you!"

"I was with Belle!" Kenny yelled, "I don't even have a torch now!"

"Let's go get a teacher." Stan said.

"No way, Dude!" Kyle said panicky, "My mum can't find out about this!"

"Yeah, I'd rather my mum didn't find out about this as well." I agreed, thinking about how long I would be grounded for.

"Well let's look for her then!" Kenny said.

-

We walked around looking for Violet, when we heard a voice.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, "It sounded like her."

"You guys!" Violet called.

"What are you doing up there?" Kyle asked.

"When I lost you guys, I thought I saw a bear so I hid up here." She jumped down.

"There are no bears and there are no ghosts." I said firmly. "Unless that thing I heard was a bear."

"Um, is that the bear you were talking about?" Stan asked.

_Oh shit._

We ran out of the forest and gasped for air.

"I don't think it's chasing us now." Stan sighed.

We walked up to the camp house door and Stan tried turning the handle.

"Uh, it's locked." Stan said twisting the doorknob around.

I coughed, "What?!"

"How are we going to get in?" Violet whimpered.

"You guys dragged me out of bed to search for ghosts in the hallway, and then manage to drag me outside to check out there, then we had to go wondering out into the forest just to make sure ghosts haunting the camp house weren't out there! Then Violet disappears and when we finally find her up in some stupid tree, we run all the way back to the camp house because some scary shit bear is chasing us to eat us and when we finally get back THE GODDAMN DOOR IS LOCKED?!" I yelled, gasping for air.

-

Since we could only reach Cartman's group's bedroom or Jay Swanes, we decided to reach for Jay's bedroom window which was quite high up.

"GAH!" Someone yelled.

Then a cute twitchy blonde boy opened the curtains and looked down at us.

"Ah! Wh-what do you want?" He said moving his head around.

"Tweek! You have to go open the door for us!" Stan said.

"AH!" He turned and walked out of his room.

We walked back to the front door when Tweek opened it.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I hugged Tweek and danced down the hall.

"GAH! No p-problem!" He called back.

I reached our room and jumped up to my bed.

"Oh, finally…" I sighed in relief, kicking my black ugg boots off.

* * *

**The more reviews I get the faster I update :]**

**& you the quicker you find out who Isabelle likes or well starts to like. :]**

**Kyle, Stan and Kenny say: REVIEW.**

**This was a fun chapter (:**


	6. 6 Confronting

**Thanks to everyone for the sweet reviews, you guys rock. -Jump high five-**

**Day three, Chapter six, 'Confronting'**

* * *

"AH!" Echoed down the hall, "Oh, sweet Jesus!"

"What was that?" Violet panicked, shaking me once again.

"It's just Tweek." Stan called.

"No, that smashing noise," Violet pulled on my arm, obviously wanting me to get up again.

"Okay, seriously. Waking me up to look for ghosts was bad enough." I hissed, trying to get Violet hand off my arm.

Stan sighed, "Yeah, I don't want Belle to be all bitching, again."

Violet jumped down from standing on her bed and poked her head out the door.

I sat up and tried defending myself, "Hey, I wasn't being a bitch!"

"Yeah, you kind of were." Stan said jumping off his bed and walking to Violet.

Offended I jumped off my bed following Stan, "You can't just go-"

"Look." Violet interrupted the argument pointing outside the door.

We gazed down the hall and saw Jay Swane's group standing outside their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I called.

They jumped at my voice.

"There's a bad snow storm and a tree branch smashed through our bedroom window and it's freezing in there!" Mandy explained walking towards us, her arms wrapped around herself tightly.

"What is going on out here?" Principal Victoria asked, walking out of the teacher's room.

Mandy frowned at the sight of her.

"A branch smashed through the window in our room!" Some girl cried.

I hadn't even recognized her before; she wore a jacket very similar to mine, but hers was lime green.

"Oh dear, hang on kids." She walked back into her room, keeping the door shut so we couldn't see in there.

I bounced to Mandy, "Happy birthday!" I wrapped my arms around her for a big hug.

"Oh, happy birthday," Everyone else kind of chimed together.

Mandy grinned, "Thanks!"

Principal Victoria walked back out, behind her Mr. Hales and Mr. Garrison with uh Mr. Hat.

The adults walked down the hallway, everyone else tagging along.

Mr. Hales opened the door and a huge gush of wind passed through, giving everyone the shivers.

We walked into the room examining the broken window; there was glass all over the wooden floor and on the windowsill.

"Oh no, what will we do?" Principal Victoria asked, with a worried look.

"You kids won't be able to sleep in here." Mr. Garrison announced, "We'll have to wake everyone else up and split this group into the other groups."

I groaned, _I want to go back to sleep._

* * *

"Alright Children," Mr. Garrison called. "Due to the snow storm, we probably won't be able to do rock climbing today."

I smiled, while mostly everyone else groaned. We were sitting in the kitchen having a meeting, since well we couldn't go outside as we normally do for these 'meetings'.

"Also, the heavy storm has caused a tree branch to smash through one of our team's bedroom windows." Mr. Garrison leaned forward on the table he was sitting at, obviously as bored as myself. "They won't be able to sleep in that room, so we have decided the best thing to divide Jay Swane's group into the other three teams."

"That's not fair, though." Eric called out, "What if my team gets stuck with Wendy. Then we'll defiantly loose."

"Shut up, Cartman!" Stan defended.

"Well we're going to get each team leader to pull two names out of a hat, so it's random." Mr. Hales pulled out a hat.

_Where did that come from?_

Everyone watched Mr. Hales quickly scribble down names onto tiny pieces of paper and pop them into his random hat.

"Ok team leaders come up here to get your two new team members." Mr. Hales called.

_Our room is going to be even smaller after moving in another bunk._

Stan, Cartman and Michael walked up and stood in a line.

Mr. Hales put the hat above Michaels head; Michael reached for the hat and pulled out his paper.

"Craig" He called.

_Stan, please pick Mandy._

Then it was Stan's turn; he reached for the hat, I eagerly watched him.

'_Mandy! Mandy! Mandy!'_

"Wendy!" He happily announced.

"Crap." I blurted out coldly.

I quickly covered my mouth, _oops…_

"Nobody wants that 'Hippy Bitch'!" Cartman announced as he gestured toward me.

"Eric Cartman, you watch your language!" Mr. Garrison warned.

Cartman reached for his paper, "Jay."

The hat went back to Michael he grabbed out his second piece and with a smile called, "Mandy."

_God damnit._

I glanced over to Mandy, who looked right back and she mouthed the words, 'Oh well.' I nodded back.

"Tweek," Stan called softly.

"GAH!" I'm going to assume Tweek yelled.

"Then I get Heidi?" Cartman asked, receiving the last paper.

"Yep, so here are your new groups. Three groups of eight."

* * *

"That noise is horrible!" I cringed into my pillow as the bunk screeches against the wooden floor.

"Not as bad as what you'll be putting up when you're sleeping." Stan said as he pushed the bunk in place.

I turned out of my pillow, "What do you mean-"

"Okay kids, we won't be getting up until eleven because of the snow in and the incident." Mr. Garrison interrupted, flicking out the lights.

We all finally started to go to dream land when… "GAH!!" echoed through the room.

"Are you serious?!" I whispered to myself, throwing my pillow over my head.

"THE GHOSTS!" Tweek freaked out, "I CAN HEAR THEM, ARGHH WHY WONT THEY LEAVE ME ALOOONE?"

"See I'm not the only one!" Violet yelled.

Stan sighed, "Tweek, there are no ghosts."

"AHH!!"

_Oh my god, laaaaame. ):_

* * *

"Oh, Sweet Jesus!"

I whined and opened my eyes.

"Where is Stan and Wendy?" Kenny muffled out.

"I don't know, BRB" I jumped down from my bed, to wash my face.

I opened the door and noticed Stan talking with Wendy.

"I'm sure Belle didn't mean it that way." Stan said quietly.

Mr. Hales charged out of the teacher room, "What are you two doing up?"

I stepped back silently pulling the door in place.

_They're talking about me?  
_Mr. Hales pulled the door open, nearly walking into me.

"Hi" I smiled, drawing my arms behind me attempting to look as innocent as possible.

He blinked down strangely at me before stepping aside to let Wendy and Stan through.

"It's eleven o'clock, meet in the kitchen in thirty minutes." Mr. Hales sidestepped the awkward situation, giving me another weird glance before leaving.

I walked out of the room after I was sure Mr. Hales had entered another room.

Once in the bathroom, I filled the sink with water and splashed my face.

"Hey?" Someone tapped my shoulder.

Startled, I jumped-twirled around to see Stan, covering him in the water I had just spun off myself.

"AHH…" He sighed, mopping himself with his sleeve.

I gasped, "Am I in the boy's bathroom?"

"No, I want to ask you something…" He looked around.

**Not really, but sort of cliffhanger. Hmm. Well since the rest of the day is pretty boring I'll end the day here. I'll update soon, but please review! (:**


	7. 7 Shattered Glass

**Well, since day four (Tuesday) is ultra boring I'm going to skip right past. Let's just say that the snow storm was still bad on Tuesday and they had to do more house activities, the scores are, Cartman: 12 points, Stan: 11, Michael: 10. Yes, Cartman is winning, but is that really surprising to anyone? Exactly.**

Please view my profile for information on what character you are auditioning for. :)  
**OC FORM:**

_Character Auditioning for (#):_

_Auditions for others (yes/no):_

_Owner name (Username):_

_Name:_

_Age (/Grade if student):_

_Clothes/Style:_

_Personality (likes, dislikes, hobbies):_

_Talents:_

_Extra (i.e. penpal location):_

**EXTRA - please read**

By submitting this form you agree that we are allowed to use them in the story, but also that they may not be chosen as they may miss out on a part.  
If your OC is accepted, you will be messaged and you will be credited with their use.  
OC's may have their personalities changed to fit the story (Please add to the form extras if they are not to be changed in any way).  
If your OC is not chosen, we will message to show we received them and hold on to them for possible future characters.

**Day five Wednesday, Chapter seven, 'Shattered glass.'**

**

* * *

**

"You only get one compass per team, so don't break or lose it!" Mr. Hales warned, passing Stan a compass along with a map and control card.

He nodded and stared blankly at the map. "Dude..?"

We were doing orienteering today; I thought we were supposed to do it yesterday, but apparently not.

_I hope Stan explained the situation to Wendy by now_.

"I don't get it either." Kenny shoved the map in my face.

I snapped out of my daze and blinked down at the map confused, "Aren't maps suppose to be helpful?"

"Well, they are if you know how to use them." Wendy shot coldly at me, her arms crossed.

I frowned glancing at Stan who looked a little nervous. _Apparently he hasn't._

"I'm guessing you know how to read it then?" I glared at her with a little smile, holding it out to her.

"Shut up." Corey snatched the map out of my hands.

"Ok teams, you can start now." Mr. Hales called.

Corey sighed, "Alright, we have to go this way…" he pointed toward the forest.

We stood up to follow Corey.

"No way Dude," Stan grabbed the map, "You don't even know how to read it!"

"Yes I can!" Corey blurted out.

"Why don't we follow them?" Kenny asked, pointing at Cartman's team.

"Cartman doesn't know where he's going!" Wendy complained.

I stood there with Tweek, Pip, and Violet, watching everyone arguing with each other.

Pip smiled, "Why don't we all stop arguing and-"

"SHUT UP, PIP!" Stan and Kenny yelled.

"Right-o"

Stan held the map out to Tweek, "Here Tweek, see if you can read it."

"AH!" He jumped, "N-no too much pressure!"

Violet shook her head, "Let me look at the map, I've done-"

Corey grabbed the map away, "I'm in charge of the map."

"Hey! I'm team captain, I get to-"

"YOU GET TO DO EVERYTHING" Corey shouted.

I walked towards Stan and Corey and put my hands out to keep them away from each other.

"You guys, stop fighting!" I sighed, "We're all just a little tired and really, just completely sick of camp."

"I'm not sick of camp." Corey said.

I glared at him and shook my head.

"Well, now that we've settled down, give the map to Violet." I said quietly, "She can read these types of maps; either that or I'm completely thinking of the wrong person." I glanced at her.

"Yeah, that's me." She took the map and directed us toward the woods.

* * *

"I'm sure this is where the map says the marker is." Violet glanced around, double checking her map.

Tweek and Corey started to dig through some snow, in case it was buried under it.

"There it is!" Wendy pointed up to a Willow tree behind me.

I glanced up, "I don't see it."

I walked backwards while searching for the marker, when I tripped over the Willow trees giant root and fell on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Stan asked, holding his hand out for mine.

I took his hand and stumbled up to the ground. "I think so."

Wendy glared at me with her arms crossed.

I looked down at my elbows and noticed they were grazed.

"Are your arms okay?" He asked concerned.

"Would you hurry up already and punch the card already, Stan?" Wendy asked, storming over to the marker.

* * *

**Four markers later.**

"Stan, why haven't you told Wendy that I didn't mean crap because she was joining our team?" I asked.

We were looking for the sixth marker; we had two more after this one.

"Dude, I did! But she won't listen to me." Stan whispered.

"She should, she's your girlfriend." Kenny said, before walking off to Tweek, obviously sick of this conversation.

Wendy stormed over to me and Stan "Would you two help, instead of just chatting to each other?" She growled.

I squeezed my hands into fists but kept them at my sides, "What is your problem?!"

"What's my problem?" She repeated. "You're the one with the problem, you think you can steal my man away like a pathetic whore and convince him that you didn't mind that I joined your group."

"I'm not trying to steal Stan away from you, Wendy!" I yelled.

"You guys…" Violet whispered, trying to calm us down.

"No! I'm sick of this paranoid bitch breathing down my neck all the time!" I folded my arms. "I'm sick of her thinking everything I do is towards her!"

I pulled on my hair in anger while Wendy quickly threw the compass at me.

I ducked just in time and the compass smashed against a tree behind me, shattered glass on the ground.

"What the fuck did you do that for, Wendy?!" Corey yelled, as he grabbed the compass to see if it worked or not. "Do you want us to loose or something?"

"Corey…" Violet nudged him lightly, "Don't."

"How will we know which way to go?" Pip asked.

_Silence_

Violet moved her fringe out of her eyes, "Well, it's around late afternoon and the sun does set west…"

* * *

Cartmans group came first, Michael Reeds group second, and we came last.

It was awkward looking for the last markers after the fight. I walked with Violet. Wendy was pretty silent the whole time.

**Yep, chapter seven already. :3 Review please! That would be fab, reviews mean a lot to me. (:**

**Update soon, hopefully.**


	8. 8 Footprints

**Hi guys! Weeell have I got a surprise for you?  
Tainted Promise is writing a cross story with mine, called ,,, Time Dies.  
It's another side of the same story :) Please read it too.**

**I still need OC's damnit! & more reviews x] Please :D  
& btw the OC's sent in will be used on both Time Flies and Time Dies. Kaay? :)  
**

**I decided to skip Thursday, the hiking stuff because it's just too boring for anyone's liking, and I'm totally eager for her to move to South Park (: sorry though! XP  
Day seven, Friday. Chapter eight, 'Footprints'

* * *

**

I lay on my bed with my legs out in front of me; Tweek must have woken me up a good half an hour ago.

"Faye…"

…_What the fuck was that?_

I jumped down and stared anxiously up at my bed, when I heard a weird, scratching noise.

"What's wrong, Belle?" Violet opened her eyes.

"That scratching… Didn't you hear it?" I held my hands up to my chest.

She shook her head. "Are you okay?"

"I uh- just need to get a drink." I quickly made my way out of our room and paced down toward the kitchen, and reached for the rusty door knob.

"Faye…"

I jumped twirled on the spot and faced a new door; it was leading into the now abounded room Jay Swane and that use to sleep in. I glanced down the hallway making sure no one would snap me out. I pushed the door open and took a step inside. The curtains were floating on a soft breeze, which was strange since there was a snow storm just the other day. It was eerily quiet as snow drifted in through the window, coating the glass covered floor. I heard a footstep echo through the room, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped in fright and came face to face with Kyle.

I sighed and brushed hair out of my eyes, "What are you doing?"

Something screeched across the ceiling, we both crept into the bedroom and glared up. There was a square outline in the planks.

I glanced back down at Kyle to see he was looking at the same spot. "It's like four am, you should go back-"

"What are you guys doing in here..?" A familiar monotone voice asked, quickly adding, "…Alone? …In a dark room?"

I blinked at Craig, and then realized what he was implying. I turned to face Kyle and backed off feeling a little embarrassed.

Craig crossed his arms. "…And what were you scratching at?" I looked back up to the ceiling, noticing a latch concealed in the woodwork.

"Since when do you care?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"I don't, I…" Craig insisted.

"Hey guys?" I reached back to get their attention.

"We don't know what it is…" Kyle argued back, disregarding me.

"You guys?!" I hissed.

They turned toward me mid-argument. "Boost me up?"

I struggled flailing my arm in the air, reaching for the metal latch.

"Hurry up." Craig called impatiently.

I rolled my eyes while I tried to balance on Kyle. I quickly wedged my fingers in the latch and pulled it down. I got down from Kyle, and we glimpsed up into the attic. I made my way towards the ladder.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Kyle insisted, pulling my arm back.

"I'm not asking you to follow me." I pulled my arm out of his grip.

I climbed to the attic and looked around while staying on the step; I pulled one leg up to lean on for balance on the ladder as I used my arms to support myself.

"We haven't heard the scratching sounds for ages, it's probably gone now." I heard Craig complain.

"Yeah, you should come back down now." Kyle agreed, "Do you really want to find what's making that noise anyway?"

I surveyed the room while thinking, then noticed a small, round window with a neglected pot plant half dead on the windowsill. Then I sensed something stir in the corner. Dust had taken the form of a girl who had just pulled something out of a hole in the wall; she twirled around on the spot followed with her long strands of hair. I gasped, not able to take my eyes off her. When something wrapped around my ankle startling me, I lost my balance and grabbed for something to hold myself up with. When I looked back up, she was gone. I quickly searched the room for her, but only found footprints in dust and a shriveled daisy chain.

"Isabelle?" Kyle asked, pulling softly on my ankle.

I blinked down at him. "I uh- I'm coming down now."

* * *

Today is our last day of camp; we were fly fishing to finish everything up as calmly as we possibly could.

I glanced out to the lake; it was filled of people trying to catch fish, most of the failing. I don't think there were even fish in this lake. I was sitting out on the deck with Mandy; we had been trying to catch something for hours but finally gave up.

"…And you have to email me, every single day!" Mandy nudged me in the side.

I nodded as we stood, "I promise."

"Wanna' try catch something, again?" She tilted her head to the side with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure."

Mandy pointed behind me at a concerned looking Kyle, "I'll go ahead." She wandered past.

"Belle, I want to ask you something." Kyle straightened his hat.

I grinned and picked up my fishing rod, "And what's that?"

"Well, when you were in the attic… And you weren't responding to anything, it was like you were frozen."

I raised an eyebrow, "That isn't a question, Kyle."

Kyle opened his mouth to say something.

Mr. Hales stormed up, interrupting Kyle's thoughts. "We have to get back to the camp house and pack everything up."

We all stood there in silence, until Mr. Hales added, "Now!" He quickly eyed me out before walking off.

We watched him in confusion, "Your teacher is really weird."

* * *

We were waiting outside the camp house with our luggage for the buses.

"Okay, so camp is finished and the buses will be here in a few minutes." Principal Victoria called out. "So we are going to announce the winning group now."

"In third place with 10 points, is Michael Reed's team. Just coming second is Stan Marsh's group with 11 points. Which means Eric Cartman's team comes first with 14 points! Congratulations."

"I told you goddamn Jew, I'm the best leader there is!" Cartman yelled at Kyle.

"We only won because Jay Swane got moved into our group!" Kyle protested back, causing them to have a little argument.

"Well at least we came second, and they didn't even win anything." Stan pointed out.

Kenny nodded, "Yeah!"

"The buses are here! They're here!" Mr. Garrison pranced into one of them.

"This was the worst camp ever, we didn't do anything!" Corey grumbled to himself.

"Well, I think we've all become very close friends." Violet beamed.

"Yeah right…" Corey walked off with his mates. Wendy stormed off to a blonde girl.

Violet hugged me, and then started hugging everyone else. "I'm going to miss all of you!"

"Hurry up and get on your goddamn buses!" Mr. Garrison shouted at us interrupting our moment, and replied to himself with his little puppet, "You tell him, Mr. Garrison."

"Staaaan…" Wendy whined on, "Hurry so we can get a seat together."

I giggled as both Stan and Kenny rolled their eyes simultaneously.

I reached up on my toes and dragged them down into a group hug, "Bye," I squeaked shyly.

* * *

**YAAAY, this was the last day of camp x] I'm so relieved I don't have to write any more campy stuff!**

**Please review & and send in more OC's! :3  
& don't forget to check out Time Dies :)  
.net/s/5710140/1/Time_Dies**


End file.
